Reader x Hetalia
by AnimeCatGirl76
Summary: Ok this is a reader and character story. The pairing is readerxjapan so this is going to end up being somewhat crazy, if I don't change the pairing, and it's gonna be long... Well enjoy. One more thing; please review it gets me motivated to actually try to write a new chapter, and helps clear my writers-block somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

The way he looked at me said many things. One being that I peeked his interests, and two being that his interests lead to conclusions. If you want to know them, continue to find out.

Kiku watched me as I packed my things for the day. Class had just finished and I had a ton of homework.

"[Y/N]!" Someone called my name and I turned to see who it was. Not many people spoke to me. I was the odd one in the school who only got attention from the guys. Many girls said I was an attention hog and they didn't like me one bit, others just avoided me.

"Feli!" I turn to my friend as he hugs me tightly. "Ow! That hurts!" I complain pushing him off.

"You shouldn't do that." Ludwig, the taller more mature boy, came around the corner behind Feliciano.

"Lud!" I say happily as I grip the handle of my bag.

"Vhat are you doing after school today?" His German accent shows with his words.

"I was going to go home an work on my new album after I finished my homework but other than that nothing." Feli's face lights up and he starts waving his arms up and down.

"Ve! Ve! You can come to my place and we can work on our painting!" His happy smile was so hard to say no to so I agreed. "Yay! Ok when u finish up call me to let me know you're coming. 'Kay?"

I nod and say my goodbyes as I head down the stairs. 'I can never say no to him when he's smiling can I?'

"Yo, [Y/N]!" I turn once more to find Alfred and the new transfer student. "Dude! Check him out! Isn't he so cool!"

"Sure I guess." I look him up and down and analyze him. 'He could be better. Like that guy from France, oh what was his name, Fran? No.' I sigh deep in thought and I don't notice Alfred calling my name.

"Yo, [Y/N]? Hey you alright?" I'm snapped back as he waves his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, yah, just… just thinking." I grin and turn to the other boy. "So what's your name? I'm [Y/N], Alfred's friend." I smile and hold my hand out.

"Hello, love. I'm Arthur." He shakes my hand with a small gentle smile.

"Whoa, dude! First minute and you're already hitting on her too?" Alfred sighs as he pushes me away.

"You git! I was only saying hello to the fair lady!" He defensively growls.

"Hey it's alright! He didn't do anything to offend me Alfred!" I pull on his sleeve trying to get him to move. "Ah! I forgot! Sorry guys but I gotta go! See ya tomorrow 'kay?"

"I will see you later, love." Arthur waves as I hurry out of the school.

'I should hurry! Feli will feel hurt if I don't come!' I run down the sidewalk thinking about my next song for my album. Not paying attention to my feet I trip and fall. "Wah!"

"Ah! Are you alright?" I'm caught by a blonde who I've seen in school before.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew." His smile turns into a frown.

"I'm sorry! I know I've seen you in school before but I've never really talked to you." I bow apologetically. "I'm so sorry but I'd better get going!" I rush past almost tripping again.

"What's your rush, sweetie?"

"Not now mom I have to finish my homework, complete the album, and the go to Feli's place to work on our painting!" I hurry upstairs and trip over my cat. "Danny! Move out of the way!" I push him to the side and continue to my room.

Just as I put my bag by the door my phone rings. 'Who could that be?' I pick it up and answer. "Hello?"

"Hey dude!"

"What is it Alfred?" I smile as I flip through my workbook.

"Arthur said he wanted to ask you something." Alfred says.

"Oh really? What does he want to ask?"

"One minute I'll put him on." I hear a bit of arguing in the background and a reluctant sigh.

"'Ello love." He sounded a bit embarrassed. "Um…" For about three minutes he's silent.

"Dude you gonna ask her?" Alfred says in the background.

"Yes I am!" Arthur pauses for a minute.

"Dude, are you blushing?"

"No I'm not you git!" He hangs up.

"…" I put my phone down and quickly finish my homework. "Now to work on that album."

A few hours go by and I finish the album quickly. "Alright! Time to call Feli." I smile and pick up my phone.

I dial the number and his happy voice cheers. "Ve! Ve! Are you done yet? Are you coming over still?"

"I just finished so I'm coming over after I feed Danny." I grab my bag and pour some food into the small ceramic dish at the foot of my bed.

"Ok." I can basically hear him smiling.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Ludwig's loud voice booms. "Pay attention!"

"Gotta go [Y/N]!" Feli hangs up.

It's a ten minute bike ride from my place to his so I strap on my helmet and zip down the road, almost running into the back of a car.

A little while into my bike ride I spot Gilbert sitting on a park bench. "Gil! What's up?" I park my bike by a tree and walk over to him.

"Oh hey [Y/N]." He says, his usual smile no where to be seen. "Luddy kicked me out."

"Why?" I pull my bangs out of my face and sit beside him. I feel comfortable around him and his two friends but I don't really know why.

"I was trying to help tidy the place up but I tripped and broke a vase." His Prussian accent shines with each word.

"Gil."

"Yah?" He looks up at me his deep violet-red eyes sparkling a bit.

"…" I twiddle my thumbs for a few minutes before speaking again. "Come with me?"

"Where to?"

"Feli's." I smile ignoring what I had wanted to ask.

"But Lud's there."

"Fine. But I'm going." I get my bike and head for Feli's once more. Once I pull up in his drive way my phone rings. "What now Alf?"

"Arthur says he's ready to try again." I hear Arthur yelling at Alfred in the background.

"I wish to speak with her alone. Leave you git!" Arthur's voice comes closer and I figure he's holding the phone.

"Hey Arttie." I smile as I walk inside. "Feli, Lud, I'm here!"

"Ve, [Y/N]." The Italian waves at me from across the living room. "Ludwig went to go get the paints from the driveway."

"Ok." I sit down on the floor beside him. "Hey Art I'm gonna call you back later ok? Just give me your phone number."

"Sure thing love." He gives me his number and I add him to my contacts list.

"Bye Arttie." I hang up and put my phone in my pocket.

Feliciano just looks at me and a few minutes later Ludwig enters the room with the paints. "This banner vill be hung up in school." He says as he puts the cans down and hands me a paintbrush.

"Yah so we have to make it pretty and worth looking at." I smile and role up a sleeve.

"[Y/N], shouldn't you change your shirt? You don't vant to mess it up." Ludwig asks.

"Well I should but I don't have a shirt to change into." I shrug.

"I'll be right back." Feli stands up and heads off towards his room.

Ludwig looks off in the direction Feli went then back at me. His face flushes a pure red and he looks down at his hands. "[Y/N]."

"Yah Lud?"

"You know the school dance that's coming up?"

"Of corse I do! I'm on the decoration committee with Al and that Canadian who's name I can't remember." I smile.

"I vanted to ask…" He looks up at me. "Vill you go to the dance vith me?"

I sit in silence for a minute soaking in what he had just asked me and I could've sworn my face was redder than a tomato. "Um… s-sure." I smile my face still red.

Ludwig smiles and hugs me tightly. "Thank you [Y/N]."

"[Y/N]? Ludwig? What's going on?"

"Lovino!" I look up at Feli's brother. "Don't tell Feli!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Lovino glances at me and then glares at Ludwig.

"Just don't tell him. He might get the wrong idea." I avert my gaze and realize that Ludwig had stopped hugging me.

"Hmm…" Lovino looks at me one last time and turns his back to us. "I saw nothing."

"Thanks Lovi." I smile and my phone rings again. "I've gotta take this." I slip out of the room. "Hello?"

"[Y/N] we need you!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew. Try to remember my name. Anyway we need you right now! If you don't come we have to cancel the dance and Kiku can't add pictures to the yearbook!"

"Sorry I can't right now I have to finish the banner."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know. What do you need help with?"

"The dj quite and we have no music now."

"I just finished my new album. We can use that."

"Ok. Thanks. See you in school tomorrow."

"Yah. Bye … um Mantoo?"

"Matthew."

"Yah Matthew. Anyway bye." I hang up and return my phone to my pocket. I walk into the living room and sit down once more.

"[Y/N] change into this." Feli hands me a grey shirt.

"Ok." I go to the bathroom and change my shirt quickly then return to my friends. "Let's do this!"

A few hours later we've finished the banner and I've fallen asleep with my head in Ludwig's lap. Feliciano is covered in green paint and I'm covered in red. Ludwig has a small streak of green on his face from when I threw my hands up with a little more energy than I had planned.

In the morning I wake up to the faint scent of sausage. "What?" I sit up on the couch and let my vision adjust.

"Morning [Y/N]!" Feliciano smiles at me.

"Hey." I look at my hand and I've still got red paint on me. "You could've helped me get cleaned up!"

His face goes red and he looks away. "Well…" He breaks off. "You should probably get home and clean up. We've got school in an hour."

I nod and stand. I grab my shirt on the way out to my bike. The ten minute drive home wakes me up and I take a quick shower. As I change into my clean clothes Danny scratches on the bathroom door.

"Shut up Danny I'll feed you later." I tie my hair up and rush out of the bathroom, tripping over Danny and catching my hand on the doorframe. "Ow!" I hold my hand up and a scratch from one side of my hand goes to the other. "Danny!"

I stand up slowly and wash the blood away. My phone rings as I grab my bag from my room and head out the front door. "Hello?"

"[Y/N] where are you? You normally aren't late for school."

"I tripped over Danny on the way to get my bag from my room and scratched my hand so I had to wash the blood away." I say all in one breath. "I'll be there soon Al."

"Ok." He hangs up and I run to school not stopping till I loose my footing and trip up the stairs that lead to the school.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yah. Just a little scratch." I get up slowly and brush my hair out of my face. "Thanks for checking… Kiku right?"

He nods and helps me pick up my books that dropped out of my bag. "You sing?"

"Yah. My stage name is The Crystal Heart. Have you heard any of my songs?"

He nods again and hands me the album that I had dropped. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yah I'm fine." I reassure him with a smile. I walk up the stairs and head to class. I hear him sigh behind me as I rush into the classroom.

"So we have the first class together?" He basically breaths on my neck as he pushes past me to take his seat.

"Hmm…" I murmur to myself as I take my seat behind Alfred. "Hey Al."

"Sup dude?"

"I just tripped up the stairs." I sigh as I put my head down on my desk.

"Dude you get hurt a lot don't you?" I nod as he brushes my bangs gently to the side. "Hey…"

"What?" I hold my head up with my hands.

"I was wondering if you had a date for the dance." He twiddles his thumbs for a minute and looks up at me.

"Actually yah, I do." I avert my eyes.

"Really? Who is he! If he hurts you bro I'm gonna beat him!" Alfred slams his hands down on my desk.

"Chill out. I can handle him." I smile at Alfred.

"Who is he?"

"I believe you know him." I snicker a bit.

"Come on dude tell me!" Alfred grabs my shoulders and shakes me.

"You'll see."

Alfred crosses his arms and turns around. "Ok fine."

"Love." I turn around to see that Arthur is behind me.

"Hi Art. Sorry I didn't call you yesterday I was working late and fell asleep. What did you want to ask me?" I smile at him and his face grows pink.

"I um… well I wanted to know if you would show me around the school later." He looks at his desk.

"Sure. I have to drop my album off in the committee room first." He nods and I focus on the chalk board.

After school is over I go to my locker and put my books up. I feel Kiku's hot stare as I grab my bag. Trying to ignore him I shrug the feeling away and meet up with Arthur in the library.

"You found your way here that's good." I smile as I sit beside him. The feeling of being watched from behind returns and I try to shake it off.

"I actually asked Alfred yesterday to show me to the library so I could find some scone recipes." He smiles.

"Yah. Why didn't you ask him to show you around?"

Arthur just shrugs and puts a book in his bag. "So where are we going first?"

"The art room?"

He nods and we walk in silence. As I go to open the door I trip and fall into Arthur. "Careful love!" He helps steady me.

"Sorry and thanks." I open the door and show him in. "I can paint something for you while we're here."

He shakes his head and looks around a few minutes before slowly backing out of the room. His honey colour hair waves as he moves. "What's the next room?"

"The vocal studio." I say with a hyper tone, ready to sing to the school. He follows without a word and once in the sound booth I start strumming on the guitar. I start singing one of my favourite songs and soon I realize that Arthur's strumming another guitar and echoing what I say.

We sing together for a few more minutes and end up face to face. I stare into his eyes and he stares into mine. "That was brilliant love!" Arthur smiles taking his guitar and putting it up.

"Yah. That was great." I put my guitar up and lead the way to the photo club. "This is where the people who work for the yearbook get together and choose what pictures get in and which ones don't."

Arthur nods quietly as we walk through the room. "Love what is this?" He stops by a desk.

"What?" I walk up beside him and see photos of me with all my friends plastered all over the desk. "What in the world is this?" I scream. I gently pic up a photo and I realize what it was. 'Alfred… likes me?'

The photo is of me and Al at lunch. He had said a joke that had made me laugh so hard that I had fallen out of my seat. He helped me up and put his forehead against mine. In the picture he had just put his forehead against mine and one of his hands was at my pocket.

'Now I know who and where that note had come from.' I gather the photos and look at them most of them were pictures of me smiling but there were a few where I had been crying. "All of these… are of me." I whisper.

Arthur puts a hand on my shoulder and I flinch. "Love are you alright?"

"Oh yah." I smile. "Do… do you think it would be stealing if I took these with me?"

Arthur looks around and the starts mumbling something to quiet for me to hear. Just as he's ready to answer the door to the room flies open and Kiku stands in the doorway, his face bright red.

"Kiku!" I put my hands behind my back and stare at him. "What are you doing?"

"I work for the yearbook." He walks into the room. "I've been following you around and taking pictures of you because you were nominated as the most cheerful girl." He points to the desk behind me. "After choosing which five photos will be in the yearbook you get to keep the pictures."

"Oh… ok." I put the photos back on the desk. I bow. "Sorry to have bothered you." At that I run out of the room almost tripping over a desk.

'He's been following me!' I hurry down the front steps and run all the way to Alfred's. "Al! Open up!" I knock on the door an he answers shortly after.

"Oh hey dude." He smiles.

"I know it was you."

"What? What was me?" He looks at me as though I'm crazy.

"The one who put the note in my pocket. My unknown admirer."

He stands for a minute with a shocked expression. "We'll it's not a secret if you know now is it?" He smiles again.

"Dude it's not funny! You don't even care how I know?" He stands dumbfounded. "Kiku's been taking pictures of me. When I was showing Art through the photo club's room he found a desk filled with photos of me with my friends."

"Wow dude." Alfred doesn't look fazed.

"That's it! You're a complete idiot!" I turn away and start running again. 'Maybe I should just stay at Feli's again.' I shake my head. Home was where I needed to be.

I walk in the front door and push Danny out of the way. "How was school?"

I shrug and make my way to my room. "I don't want to talk about it." I throw my bag on the floor and lay down face first on my bed.

Danny curls up beside me and starts purring. My phone rings and I try to ignore it. Silence, then it starts ringing again. This time I pick up. "What?"

"Love, would you mind showing me around the school a bit more tomorrow?"

"Sorry Art but I'm not coming tomorrow." I hang up and throw my phone out the open window. "I can't let him take anymore pictures of me."

"Can't let who take anymore pictures? Are these nasty pictures? Should we homeschool you?"

"Mom!" I think for a minute. 'Should I tell her?' I take a deep breath. "Ok, so I'm the most cheerful girl in school and they need five pictures to put in the yearbook. This kid…" I break of trying to decide weather to mention his name or not. "This kid on the yearbook committee has been following me, taking pictures, and I just found out today." I sigh and look up.

"Seems like he's volunteered." My mom smiles and walks out of my room.

"That's it! I can't stay here any more!" I grab my bag and walk over to the window. "I'll be at Elizabeta's house if you need me." I jump out the window and land on my feet. Snatching up my phone I run around the house to my bike. "Dot forget to feed Danny!"

It takes me about a half hour to get to Elizabeta's and once I do I ring the doorbell hoping Roderich isn't here.

Elizabeta answers the door with a huge smile and pulls me inside. "You're just in time! Gil, Roderich, and I were just about to play truth or dare."

I stare at her for a minute before walking in. "I'm playing to Gil!" I sit down beside him and throw my bag over Roderich's head.

"Sweet! Ok [Y/N] truth or dare?" Gil laughs as I look from him to Roderich.

"Dare!" I lightly punch his arm.

"Ok. I dare you to scream at the top of your lungs who you like!"

I stare at him blankly. "You…" I burst into laughter. "You think I like someone!" I fall over laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Roderich asks with a somewhat concerned tone.

"Oh just the fact that Gil thinks I like someone!" I wipe away a few tears and sit up. "I don't like anyone."

Gil stares at me for a second. "Vell then vhy are you going I the school dance vith Luddy?"

"Save that for another turn Gilly." I smirk. "Alright, Roderich truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm… I got nothin'." I lean back and think. "Is it true that you love music?" He nods.

"Gilbert, truth or dare?" Roderich folds his hands into his lap.

"The awesome me vill take a dare!"

Roderich grins evilly. "I dare you to not laugh for an hour." Gilbert's smile falls but he quickly recovers it.

"Accepted. The awesome me vill do this!" He smiles and makes a rumbling sound in the back of his throat.

I stare at him before laughing hysterically. "Roddy I bet you ten bucks he's gonna fail."

Roderich smiles, which is rare if you really know him and if you don't. "Alright [Y/N] you're on!"

"I'm in too!" Elizabeta smiles as we continue the game

**_Ok seriously not kidding when I say this: I have been working on this on my phone for over three months now. Yah I put that much effort into this. Updates might be slow and all cause I'm continuing from my phone, it's just easier that way. Well that's it for now. ~Cat._**


	2. Chapter 2

After a half hour we get bored of the game and trying to make Gilbert laugh so Elizabeta and I decide to embarrass the guys. "Roddy come 'ere!" I call out to the Austrian.

"What is it,[Y/N]?" He walks over to me and Elizabeta.

I grin and hold up a midnight-blue dress with a grin. "Put it on."

His face becomes a dark shade of red and he stutters an answer. "N-n- wh- I-..." He reluctantly walks over to me and takes the dress goes to the bathroom to change.

"Liza give me the other." I turn to her with a wide smile.

"Sure thing [Y/N]." She hands me a crimson dress. "Good luck."

I run over to Gilbert with a happy smile. "Gil! Gil! Look! Look!"

"Hmm?" He looks up at me. "Sweet dress, it'd look great on you." He shrugs and looks back out the window.

I frown. "It's not for me." I calmly sit down beside him.

"Who's it for then?" He turns so he's facing me. I grin evilly and push the dress into his arms. "Nien!" I frown again this time trying to look hurt.

"B-but…" I whimper slightly.

"Don't look at me like that!" He looks away.

"But Gil!" I cross my arms and let a couple of tears fall down my face. I sniff a few times and wipe my face. "I-I understand… sorry to have bothered you."

"Nien, [Y/N] I didn't mean it like that!" He grabs my wrist preventing me from getting up and leaving. He quickly glances at the dress and looks up at me. "I… I'll do it."

"Really?" I gasp. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I clap and hug him tightly. "You can use the bathroom when Roddy is done." I jump up and run back to Elizabeta. Once I get to her we high five and I hear Gil laugh slightly. "You fail!"

"Vhat!" I hear him complain.

"He failed Liza that means we won the bet!" I smile.

"Sure does. Hey can I ask you something?"

I nod. "Sure anything."

"Why did you come over? It's not like you knew we were playing truth or dare, did you run away again?"

I shuffle my feet. "Well… yah I ran away again. I had to though! I can't go to school tomorrow either so I was gonna ask you if I could stay here. You know for the night."

"Sure [Y/N] but you can't run away every month."

"I know." I sigh and look up. "Gee Rod how long does it-" I cut of when he walks up to the doorway.

"Here happy?" He looks away as his face turns bright red.

"Yes very!" I start laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop laughing [Y/N] you made me do this!"

"I know, I know." I say wiping a few tears away. I turn away to try to get ahold of myself. "Man that's too funny." I smile to Elizabeta who's face had turned red. "I wonder what Gil will look like." I think out loud. Then I stop.

"[Y/N]?" Elizabeta taps my shoulder. "You ok?"

"Y-yah." I murmur trying to stay calm. I burst into laughter at the thought of what he would look like.

"What's she laughing at?" Roderich's smooth voice asks from beside me.

"I don't know. That's a question to ask her." Elizabeta shrugs.

"I-… what would he look like?" I laugh. "Oh my gosh! Ok ok." I shake my head. "I'm ok." I try to stand straight but I just can't. It seemed like a cement block was holding me down a little. That's when I realized what the feeling was.

"Vhat is she laughing at?"

I turn slightly to find Gilbert standing in the doorway just behind Roderich. "I-…I-…" I stare at the albino for a second.

"[Y/N]! You've got a nosebleed!" He rushes towards me and I barely hear him as I'm swallowed by unconsciousness.

•••  
"…-ink she's ok?" That was Gilbert's voice. Where was I? What happened? I tried to open my eyes but the dizziness gets the better of me and I quickly retreat from the idea.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Elizabeta. She sounded doubtful. What did happen!

I force myself to make a noise, any noise, anything to alert them that I was awake. I sneezed. That was the only noise I made before a cold rag was place on my forehead making me shiver.

"She sneezed! Did you hear? That means she's going to be fine right?" Feliciano… when did he get here?

"How long has she been in a coma?" Lu- wait what! Coma!

"About a month." That was Arthur.

"Dude when's she gonna wake up? When she stormed off that day I started thinking about what she said. I really need to talk to her now."

"Guys calm down! Can you not see that she's shivering. I think she is awake and we're scaring her." Basch, if I remember correct.

A door opens and slams against a wall. "I'm here! I came as soon as the rest of the yearbook committee ret me." I shiver again remembering how I had found all those pictures of me and my friends.

"I… d-did I miss… the d-dance?" I manage to murmur quietly.

"Everyone shut up! Did you hear that? She spoke! She's gonna be ok!" Alfred's cheerfulness somehow makes me smile.

"Did I?" I ask again, a little louder.

"Not. It was postponed till you woke up. We were going to choose a date then." Arthur's voice tells me after a firm squeeze to one of my hands.

"Oh. Where am I? What happened?" I manage as I struggle to sit up.

"In the hospital [Y/N]. After you saw Gil in that dress you got a nosebleed and passed out hitting the back of your head on the table." Elizabeta tells me.

"Oh." I try opening my eyes again, succeeding this time. I look around at everyone. "So when do I get outa here?" I shiver at the thought of needles and those cold-blooded doctors.

"They said once you woke up they wourd run a few tests to see when you can be rereased." Kiku smiles at me.

I blink at him feeling a cold wave of hatred rush over me. I probably wouldn't mace been here if it wasn't for him and those stupid pictures. I tug on Gilbert's sleeve.

"Ja?" He looks at me.

I wave my hand for him to lean closer. "Why is he here?" I basically hiss as I whisper.

"[Y/N] you shouldn't be like that! He's stayed here to watch over you for nearly the whole month." I frown.

"But…" Gilbert puts a finger to my lips.

"Nein. I wound have you argue with me."

"Stubborn idiot." I cross my arms.

"It's not called being an idiot," everyone around him moves a bit to give him room knowing exactly why he's going to do, " it's called being AWESOME!" He flings his arms up almost hitting Arthur who dodges just in the nick of time.

I giggle slightly at his show of excitement. "Yah yah." I look over at Alfred. "What do you wanna tell me… dude?"

"Well… it's nothing it can wait till you're better." He smiles.

"Yah… ok." I curl up comfortably in the hospital bed. I yawn and fall asleep just as Kiku hands me something. A CD? Or was it a small book? Who really cared I was tired.

•••  
A few weeks later and I'm released from the hospital. A few weeks after that and in able to go to school once again. I smile as I walk beside Alfred who had come to my house to make sure I didn't get hurt on the way to school.

The silence was kind of awkward for the first few minutes or so until he started to murmur something to quiet for me to hear. He takes a deep breath. "Ok. [Y/N] I have something I need to tell you."

I glance at him expectantly. "Go on." I coax trying to get him to continue.

"Well you know how I'm the one who gave you the note?" I nod. "And how I acted like it wasn't a big deal?" I nod again. "Well I started thinking and well…" I stop walking and watch him as he twiddles his thumbs.

"Well what?"

"Well… do you think I have a chance?" I stare at him for a second. "Even if it is just a tiny little chance, do you think I have a chance?"

"Well… maybe. I mean you have been my best friend since preschool but… I… just let me think about it for a while. Is that alright?" He nods his head so fast I think it might fall off.

"Thanks [Y/N]. Take all the time you need!" He smiles and we continue walking.

I listen to him rambling on about some space war movie as we walk into homeroom. "And then this alien dude came down from the ceiling and he started shooting at the captain and then these warriors on the captains side starts to shoot at the aliens and…"

"Excuse me Arfred but may I see [Y/N] for a minute?"

"Yah sure dude." Alfred smiles at Kiku as he showed me out of the room.

"What do you want?" I ask as he leads me into the photo club's room.

"I wanted to give you your pictures." He says as he hands me an organized photo book. I stare at him with a blank expression for a second as he shuffles his feet. "I know we don't rearry know each other and this may seem awkward but…" He looks up at me. "Wirr you be my girrfriend?"

"… Al already asked. I told him I would have to think about it. That's my answer for you too." I say in a somewhat flustered manor. "Well thanks for my pictures. I'll see you later I don't want to be late for class." I turn around to leave and trip over a desk. "I'm alright!" I call out as I hurry to my feet to leave the room.

I run to my classroom almost running into Arthur. "Love, what's your rush?"

"Rush? What rush? Art I'm going to be late for class I have to go." I continue going after he slips me a note. I sit down at my desk and quickly read the note.

'Will you go out with me to lunch this Saturday? -A.K.'

I sigh and put the note in my pocket. The dance was coming up this weekend I had bigger things to worry about than becoming one of my friends' girlfriend!

•••  
That Saturday I go to the school after texting Arthur saying I didn't want to go and then getting a text back asking me out. I sigh as I make my way across the gym floor to  
where Ludwig was standing.

"Hey Lud." I smile up at the German.

"Hallo [Y/N]." His rare smile unfolds itself. "May I have this dance?" I giggle and take his outstretched hand.

We dance for a few songs and a crowd forms around us. The crowd starts cheering as Ludwig twirls me in tight circles and I smile. After a few more songs we go to get some snacks.

The video screen over the stage pops out and a video starts playing. The beginning is me and Arthur walking out of the library and off to the art room. Then we leave for the vocal studio. That's where the sound kicks in. I go into the booth grab my guitar and start strumming. The end of the video is where Arthur and I are face to face and I smile put my guitar up and lead him out of the room.

I blush as everyone cheers. Ludwig smiles at me. "How long did you practice that?" I blink at him.

"Practice? That wasn't staged. That really happened." I smile.

"Vow! You're talented [Y/N]." Ludwig smiles at me and grabs my hand. "Vill you be mein Freundin?" I blush.

"I… I have to think about it." I smile at him slightly. Gilbert had taught me some German so I knew what Ludwig had just asked me. I knew that Freundin meant girlfriend and that question just might've changed my future.

**_Ok I'm sorry for the crappy line breaks and all that junk but here's chapter two! This is where I kinda need help. I need you guys to chose one of the four the most popular one wins!_**

**_Your choices are: 1) Ludwig 2) Kiku 3) Alfred 4)Arthur_**

**_I appreciate any reviews! Please vote! Well byeeee ~Cat._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok so I've had major writers block on this one but I'm tryin' to make up for it by working on a songfic type story sooo hang in there bellas. _**

I walked out of the crowded gym with Ludwig right beside me. It was almost ten o'clock and I was tired. I was glad that my German friend wouldn't let me walk alone. You could say that he was over protective but I don't believe that. He's just a gentleman and that's what gentlemen do.

"Lud… can I ask you something?" I nearly whisper as we come nearer to my house.

"Go ahead [Y/N]." He nods for me to ask.

"What if… what if I choose someone else? What if I don't choose to be your girlfriend?" I look at my feet as a few tears stray down my cheek. I wipe my face not sure of why I'm crying.

"If that happens?" He puts a finger to his lips. "I'd wish you happiness." He rubs my shoulder softly.

"Ok." I try to smile but start crying. "I-I c-can't stop c-crying!" I hug Ludwig tightly and press my face into his chest.

"It's alright." He runs his fingers through my hair trying to calm me.

**_Yah like I said MAJOR writers block… sorry it's so short I thought I should post what I've got so you guys don't think I'm slacking of something. I'm so sorry its so short I really am! Don't kill me I have friends/relatives in [ENTER COUNTRY NAME HERE]. That's right Canadians even in Canada! I would never forget about him! MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I've got a new laugh peoples~ chechechechecheche see! I took the idea of a laugh from the BTT (No she's not as pervy as them) s'right! Just a freaking lunatic. _**

**_Ok to the important stuff. so I haven't really decided who is going to be with reader-chan. When I started I was thinking kiku but then my mind shifted to Alfred then ludwig and then to Arthur so I'm kinda in the middle of their four-way-tug-of-war. Well I guess I'm gonna let the future choose for us. _**

**_Please stick around! Comment favourite follow, your pick no pressure. Ciao for now bellas._**


	4. Chapter 4: kinda

**_Oh mer gard I'm sooooo sorry! I've kinda lost interest in this story but I swear I'll try to work on it soon and I hope I have a new chapter after Christmas. I've busied myself working on other stories, namely a April fools story but yah. I've got a couple other stories, one-shots to be exact, that I'm currently working on so please don't kill me! I really am sorry though I swear I'll try to work on it! No promises though. Sorry! When I do, if, I get the next chapter up I will delete this so don't worry. This is mainly just telling you guys what the crap happened and why I haven't updated in awhile. Another reason I haven't worked on it, I have serious writersblock and I can't seem to get rid of it. I've sat down with a cup of tea but that did nothing so while I try to get my ideas flowing freely again I'm putting in this place holder. _**


End file.
